the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Foop
Fast Foop is the 25th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Robert and Riley Tie the Knot Synopsis: Foop attempts to open a fast food restaurant with disastrous results. Character appearances: * Foop Cosma * Poof Fairywinkle * Goldie Goldenglow * Anti-Cosmo Cosma * Anti-Wanda Cosma * Cosmo Fairywinkle * Wanda Fairywinkle * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson Transcript: It was a boring Saturday morning. Foop woke up kind of bored and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Foop: We do the same thing every day. Why can't we do something different? Anti-Cosmo: What are you talking about? Foop: Well, we never do anything interesting. I never do anything interesting. Since becoming human, our lives have been boring. There's no Jorgen to defy or boring pixies to torment. Anti-Cosmo: Are you saying you WANT to be an anti-fairy again? Anti-Wanda: Yeah. I couldn't say this when I was an anti-fairy, but I've never been more free in my life! Foop: Right? But no. I don't want to be an anti-fairy again. But that made me think of something. When I WAS an anti-fairy, I had an idea for a fast food restaurant. Called Fast Foop. Anti-Cosmo: Intriguing... Foop: Isn't it? The only person I told back then was Timmy...okay and his disgusting fairies and Sparky. Anti-Cosmo: Then we should do it. But we DON'T let anyone else get in our way. Foop: Dad, we're going to need some help from some people. Preferably Wanda because she remembers the details I told them about the restaurant. And Cosmo can be the entertainment. Mom, you can be the fry cook. I'll enlist Lisa and David to help with the finances. Darcy can also be the entertainment...or even the greeter when people walk in! And finally, Robert and Riley can be our chefs who make the meals the most precise they could ever be. I can picture it now... Anti-Cosmo: Okay. But there's no way you're running this operation all by yourself. You'll need me to spread the word and to...maybe brainwash people into actually enjoying it... Anti-Cosmo grinned evilly. Foop: Maybe. But as a last resort. Meaning if Vicky finds it and scares off the customers. Anti-Cosmo: Fine. Foop: Then let's do it! ~ ~ ~ That afternoon, a fast food restaurant suddenly popped up in the empty space next to Foop's house from Foop snapping his fingers. Foop: Well. Looks like I still got some of that anti-fairy power left in me. Hope Mr. Crocker doesn't track me... Anti-Cosmo: Focus. The fast food restaurant COULD use some improvements... Foop: I know exactly what you mean... Foop snapped his fingers again. A ice cream window was added, as well as the Fast Foop logo being bigger and a brighter shade of blue, and finally a play place for children to play in. Foop: Done. It'll look so cool inside! Foop and his parents headed inside. It was a total dump! Foop: Not for long... Foop snapped his fingers again. The whole inside looked similar to McDonald's, Burger King, and Wendy's entrances combined, but with Foop's special touch: A chocolate fountain...and for the very health conscious, a sushi bar and everything was blue. Anti-Cosmo: Well, Foop. You really outdone yourself. Anti-Wanda: I could get used to this! Anti-Wanda threw herself on a very comfy sofa chair and put her feet up. ~ ~ ~ Later on, Poof and his parents, along with Goldie showed up. Foop: Poof, Goldie, glad you could make it. You are in charge of the advertising. Poof: Poof, poof! Goldie: I'd love to! Foop: Perfect. Cosmo: What will we do, Foop!? Foop: Cosmo, you'll try to make people laugh in all the commercials. And Wanda, do you remember ANYTHING from what I told you two years ago. Wanda: No... Foop: UGH! You're useless! Cosmo: Yay! I'm the useful one!! ~ ~ ~ Lisa, David, and Darcy came into the restaurant. Lisa: Wow, this is fancy. David: I heard you were opening a restaurant, Foop. Do you need any help? Darcy raised her hand enthusiastically. Darcy: OOO! Pick ME! Foop: Well, Darcy. You could be the greeter. David: What could Lisa and I do? Foop: Help with the finances. Set the prices on the foods, but please make them low at first. We actually want everyone of all economic backgrounds to eat here. Lisa: Got it. Robert and Riley came in. Robert: Dad wanted us to pick you up, David. Riley: But it can wait. Look at this beautiful restaurant! Robert: Yeah. Who's responsible? Foop: I am! Also, you're going to be our chefs. Make sushi, stock the chocolate fountain, help my mother make the burgers, fries, and chicken without burning it...and prepare drinks. Robert: We'd be glad to! Riley: Yes! This'll be a lot of fun! ~ ~ ~ On opening day, it turned out to not be a lot of fun. Cosmo forgot all his lines for the commercial and ended up drooling over a rump roast sandwich that was in front of him, Wanda was acting like she was in charge of everyone, which drove Foop crazy, Anti-Cosmo couldn't convince enough people to eat there, Goldie was the only one willing to help as Darcy was talking to her stuffed giraffe, Lisa and David were too invested in the cost, Poof did nothing, and Robert and Riley were keeping a watch on the burgers while Anti-Wanda ate chicken legs with her feet on those comfy sofa chairs. Foop had enough. Foop: ENOUGH! This restaurant might close down because of your lack of focus! Cosmo: We're sorry. The rump roast burger, though... Lisa: And this building might shut down because of lack of purchase. David: Yeah. How did you obtain this building anyways? Lisa: And you don't have a business permit. I'll let that slide, though. But the building inspector won't. Foop: Okay, okay. I think doing this restaurant was a mistake. Goldie: But why? Anti-Cosmo: We worked very hard on this, son. Are you sure you want to give it up? Foop: Well... Foop sighed. Foop: Not really. I've worked way too hard to quit now. Lisa: So let's get started! ~ ~ ~ After a week, business was booming. Lisa: Foop, this restaurant is a success! It's already to 100 dollars. David: Yeah. By the time this year is done, you could make thousands. Millions, even. Cosmo: It could be as big as McDonalds! Foop smiled. He had done it.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4